Cinema one shot
by dementedducky
Summary: Requested by my good friend Amanda :) Enjoy! xx


Standing side by side in the queue Ste slips his hand into Brendan's. He admires the man's beauty as he scans his eyes over Brendan's body. He loves every little thing about him. The way his tight black batman top clings to his muscles, his black jeans accentuating his perfect bum and bulge and then those bright red braces that add emphasis to his pecs and despite the pouring rain outside he's still wearing black flip flops. His hair spiked in that usual way that Ste finds so gorgeous and his moustache freshly trimmed that morning. Ste is so busy looking at his perfect boyfriend he doesn't even notice that the queue has moved forward until some teen behind him pushes him forwards. Ste snaps out of his gaze and moves forwards. Brendan puts one arm around Ste's shoulder and turns to the boy behind them.

"Watch where ya going kid"

The kid opened his mouth as if to argue but one look at Brendan he wisely decided against it. The queue surges forwards again and Brendan and Ste are now at the front. They walk to the cashier and order 2 hot dogs, a medium popcorn, two drinks and nachos and two tickets for the latest batman film. They're sent to screen 4 and they hand in their tickets awkwardly whilst juggling all the food.

The film hasn't even started and the room is practically full. Ste spots four seats at the back of the theatre in the corner and he signals to Brendan and they make their way to the seats. When they're seated and everything has been put down safely they get comfy for the film. Ste isn't really all that interested in watching batman but if it makes Brendan happy he's willing to do it, besides he might be pleasantly surprised and he might actually enjoy the film. After 20 minutes of adverts and the last few seats filling (except for the two spare ones next to Ste and Brendan) the film finally starts. Ste isn't really paying that much attention to the film it's all set at night and the room is incredibly dark. He rests his head on Brendan's chest although this means that he has the arm of the chair digging into his ribs, he doesn't care. He'd walk across broken glass and hot coals just to hug this man. Brendan's eyes are fixed onto the giant screen and Ste just lays on his chest looking up at him every so often. Brendan's watching the film so intently that his tongue is sticking out of his mouth a little. Ste looks at those perfect lips and he can't resist kissing him. Just once to get it out of his system he thinks to himself. He reaches up and gently places his lips against Brendan's, it's a bit of a shock to him but he takes his eyes away from the film long enough to kiss him back. He swipes his tongue around Ste's mouth causing Ste to moan slightly. When they pull away Ste rests his head back down on Brendan's chest. He hears the soft thumping of Brendan's heart and it sounds so soothing he could fall asleep. Brendan has his arm around Ste and runs his hand along Ste's back and stops on his bum. Brendan is still watching batman but he's now also caressing Ste's firm bum cheeks through his jeans. Ste's eyes widen and Brendan runs his hand up to Ste's back and up the shirt snaking his hand onto Ste's chest.

He runs his thumb across Ste's nipples making them hard at the touch. Ste is horribly aware that the more Brendan caresses his body the harder his dick is becoming. He shuts his eyes and breathes deeply as if he's trying to focus away from Brendan's touch but it's no use he can't stop himself. His semi erect cock is at danger of becoming a full blown stiffy but Brendan won't stop touching him. Brendan looks down at Ste and gives him a grin and a kiss on the lips before nibbling his lips and neck. It feels too good to ignore and now his once semi hard cock is now a full on erection and he knows he can't just ignore it.

"Not now" he mutters to himself practically begging his cock to go down but it's not happening.

Ste decides that two can play at that game and he slides his head onto Brendan's crotch and starts running his hand up the insides of his legs. It's very much apparent that Brendan now too has an erection as Ste can no longer lay flat as he's being jabbed in the ear by it. Brendan bends his head and whispers in Ste's ear.

"Naughty little fucker aren't ya?" He says softly

Ste smiles innocently and thinks to himself. "You wanna see just how naughty I can be Brendan? I'll show ya" and with that thought he slowly unzips Brendan's jeans and undoes the button on his boxers, releasing Brendan's massive nine inch cock. He stays laying the way he is as it completely covers Brendan and makes it look like he's just fallen asleep on his lap. Brendan's hands continue roaming all over Ste's body while Ste licks his lips and begins going down on him. He feels Brendan's body stiffening and his eyes widen as he tries to focus on the film. If he focuses on what Ste is doing too much he'll blow his load in a cinema full of people. Ste swipes his tongue across Brendan's helmet, licking up the pre cum that flows and starts bobbing his head up and down Brendan's length. Brendan's muscles begin to shake and Ste can feel Brendan gripping his hair, pushing his head down a bit more. Ste reaches the base of Brendan's cock and moans in appreciation. This sends vibrations through Brendan's cock and he has to fight himself to not cum. Ste starts sliding his right hand against Brendan's dick and he starts pumping and sucking to a rhythm. Brendan is so close now and they both know it. The hand that was once roaming Ste's body has now found their way into Ste boxers and he's palming Ste off too. Ste's breath catches in the back of his throat but he focuses on making Brendan come first. Brendan's legs stiffen and he pushes back against the chair as he comes in Ste's mouth. He bites down hard on his lips to stop himself from screaming in pleasure and Ste licks up every trace of Brendan. Ste puts Brendan away whilst Brendan recovers from the euphoria of the best blow job of his life. Brendan continues to wank Ste off but notices there's a shadowed figure coming up the stairs towards them. Ste shuts his eyes and Brendan has his hand around his back to make it look as innocent as possible.

To their surprise and relief the man goes to the row in front but stops right in front of them. He starts quietly talking to the teens in front who have been throwing food at other people and causing a big problem.

"Once more lads and I'll throw you all out" the security man warns them.

"Oi, aren't you gonna do anything about this bloke behind me? He kicked me!" says one lad pointing at Brendan. The security guy looks at him and an innocent and sleepy Ste and shakes his head

"Yeah of course he did, pull the other one mate he's not some stupid kid"

"But he did!" The lad insists.

"That's it all of you out now. First I receive complaints about you throwing food and now you're being gobby and aggressive"

The lads are marched out and the security guy apologises for their behaviour.

"Boys will be boys I guess" Brendan says trying to get rid of him.

"Aww, is he your fella? Looks proper knackered" he says with a grin

'If only he knew' Brendan thought.

"Yeah he's had a long day, kids not well and their mum's taken over now to give him a break. Was up all night with the little ones constantly coughing."

"Bless. Well enjoy your film Sir" he says walking off.

When the coast is clear Brendan starts wanking Ste off again, Ste looks up at him and grins.

"What?" Brendan says feigning innocence

"You're so naughty!"

"Well I hadn't meat to kick the kid but _someone _was sucking my cock until I was about to explode and besides those little tossers deserved getting thrown out" Brendan says kissing Ste deeply whilst wanking him as hard as he can without causing Ste to scream. A minute or two later and Ste is moaning in Brendan's ear. "I…I'm gonna… Oh Brendan!" he says trying to muffle his voice.

"Come for me Steven" Brendan whispers seductively. Just hearing Brendan say his name makes Ste go overboard and he comes hard in his trousers and against Brendan's hand which doesn't stop until Ste starts having after shocks of pleasure.

Once Ste has recovered, Brendan takes his hands out of Ste's pants and licks up the spunk that hit him. Ste really does fall asleep on Brendan this time and Brendan sits their watching the film with his arm around his perfectly gorgeous boyfriend. He looks Ste up and down and takes in every little detail. The peaceful and happy look on his face, his golden skin, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly as he sleeps and his slightly messy hair from when Brendan was running his hands through. Brendan leans down and kisses Ste's cheek and thinks to himself 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard when we get home Steven'.


End file.
